


teach you

by maokuuns



Series: You're My Pair [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Study Date, Studying, also a mention of nozomi maki and eli lol, and I lost my damn mind, hononico got their new ur pair, lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Honoka was dumb in a lot of areas, but there were only a few Nico could actually teach her in.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Yazawa Nico
Series: You're My Pair [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/771006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	teach you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for Love Live in a while lol, or posted in general so GUESS WHAT  
> I know the newer cards are gonna be released soon but the pair was HonoNico and my mind finally started working for a prompt and hhAAAAA I LOVE them  
> based on the unidolised of course lol

Nico’s brows furrowed, and she could feel a muscle in her jaw twitch. She slowly lifted her gaze from her book, and across the table at her study partner.

Nozomi had all but stolen Nico’s phone, and while only vaguely explaining in that teasing voice of hers that “ _you need to make a move, or someone else might get her first!_ ”, she texted Honoka on Nico’s behalf.

That being said, they’d set up a date to study together, which thankfully went under everyone’s radar except Nozomi, Maki, and Eli. The last of the three had thought it was suspicious, which Nico took offence to, but brushed it off.

Still, now that she was in Honoka’s room, she had to wonder how anyone made a move during study dates. Any scenario she came up with, she decided she’d feel like an idiot even trying to play it out.

“Are you having trouble, Nico-chan?”

Nico physically jumped when Honoka spoke, and internally grimaced. “I’m fine! Maths is just...”

Honoka smiled in understanding. They were studying entirely different things at the moment. “Isn’t it? I struggle to even do maths without counting on my fingers!”

She laughed at her own confession, and Nico smiled shortly. She was the same, but she wouldn’t say that.

“Say, Nico-chan,” Honoka tilted her head, leaning back on a hand, “Nozomi-chan’s been talking about stuff a lot recently.”

Nico felt her heart drop into her gut. She was going to kill Nozomi.

“Like... Like what, exactly?”

“Oh, romance!” Honoka had said it so smoothly, and it took Nico aback. “I was thinkin’ about it myself, and I’ve never really understood it much.”

Everyone could tell.

“Do you know much about it?”

Nico scrunched her nose up. Not really.

“Of course, to some degree! I’m the great Nico-chan, after all.”

_Idiot_.

Honoka beamed, however, ever gullible to anything anyone said. “Really? How lucky. You are older, I guess.”

She set her book down on her table and leant back, kicking a foot up. “I wish I was as mature as you are, Nico-chan! But, I guess this is just fine. I do help mum with work, I suppose!”

“Don’t try to rush things so much,” Nico mumbled, shoulders slumping. “You should appreciate everything you’ve got right now!”

Honoka nodded quickly. She understood that. “Of course! Oh, it’s been a while. Do you want a drink, or something?”

No. _No, that’s a bad idea_. If they moved on from this topic, Nico would lose her chance at making a move, and then she’d have to report into Nozomi with her pathetic excuse of a study “date”.

“W-Wait, hang on-!”

Honoka stopped herself from standing any further, blinking when Nico jumped to her feet. “I’ll, uh, teach you about it!”

She blinked again. “Huh? About what?”

Nico let out a frustrated noise from the back of her throat, and stepped forward. She felt her foot, in one of her nicer, softer socks, meet the hard cover of a book.

Now, this time, her heart jumped into her throat when she slipped forward and her world spun around.

Honoka jumped into action immediately and threw her arms up to try and catch Nico in some way, and they both toppled over.

But, it was a mildly softer landing for Nico than Honoka.

“Ugh, geez...”

Honoka whined lowly, and Nico’s eyes widened. She pushed herself up to hover over the younger. “Are you okay?! Oh my god- Honoka, I’m sorry!”

Honoka hefted out a laugh, rubbing her head gingerly. “I’m okay... You’re the one that slipped. Are you okay, Nico-chan? That could’ve been a bad fall.”

She was so nice. She was so selfless.

Nico balled her hands up into fists against the carpet beneath them. “I-I’m fine...! Look, I said I’d teach you...!”

Honoka nodded slowly, content with letting Nico just yell whatever she wanted like this. She had no real qualms with the position.

“‘Bout what?”

“R... Romance.”

It was quiet for a few moments, and Nico felt sick. How the hell did Nozomi expect her to do any of this?

“Oh. Would you...?” After contemplating it, it appeared that Honoka had become a little bashful. For once. The tiny blush on her cheeks, and the timid turn of her head sent Nico’s heart soaring.

“Y-Yeah...”

“Aren’t you two meant to be studying?”

When Yukiho’s voice met their ears, she swore she’d never seen her sister, or any of her friends move so damn fast to get away from each other.

She smiled crookedly, watching her usually very dense sister scramble to her feet, face flushed in embarrassment.

“W-We’re gonna go out on a snack run...! I’ll call to see if you want anything!”

Honoka stormed out of her room, and Nico snatched up her purse before chasing after her quietly, choosing to ignore Yukiho instead.

If she knew siblings as well as she knew her own, it was easier to ignore them.

“Alright. Have fun, and good luck.”


End file.
